MUJIGAE ONEUS & ONEWE
by Stacy Alvear
Summary: Never has a new school year at Mujigae High School been so chaotic and unruly, until this in which a new group of students entered, causing reorganization of the dormitories. What happens when you have to live with a stranger? Kpop Fanfic Homosexual content. No explicit sexual content. Narrator variation. Mention to idols of other groups and / or companies. Multishipp


"Be careful you fall Keon-!" Hwan Woong left his warning in half when the aforementioned tripped over one of the suitcases at the entrance and fell face down on the floor.

Geon Hak turned his chair around pretending to be studying while trying to contain his laughter so as not to make his donsaeng feel bad, but he ended up laughing out loud.

"Yah Lee Geon Hak don't laugh!" Keon Hee complained, rising from the ground and checking with his hands that his nose was not broken.

"I complied with warning you, but you keep in the clouds. Let me see" Hwan Woong approached him auburn and gently stroked his nose.

"This is your fault Woongie-ssi What are those bags doing there?"

"Ah, I'm collecting my things for the move"

"Why are you so eager to leave? They have not even announced the new bedroom numbers"

"I know, so I will be ready to move my things as soon as it is announced"

His roommates noticed the way in which Keon Hee crossed his arms and frowned, indicating that from this moment he would begin to apply the law of ice, before he was more sulking and hiding under the covers for the rest At night the elder decided to intervene.

"Hey, don't take it that way, we're not trying to get away from you, we're just saving time and being practical, you know I'll miss you so much, right?"

And Hwan Woong added.

"I will also miss living with you Keon Hee-ssi, but we can still see each other at school," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder in an affectionate gesture "It is time for you to bother other students until they love you as we do or hate you, the first thing that happens"

The little speech made him laugh and dissolved the discomfort that had begun to create in the room.

Everyone continued with their personal affairs since there were still two weeks to go before school, Geon Hak as the applied student who used to spend several hours studying in silence, Hwan Woong was lying with his eyes closed and headphones on, Keon Hee on the other hand he was sitting in a corner of the room concentrating reading a manga when the door opened letting one of his teachers pass.

"Boys just hit the list with the new organization of the rooms, bring your luggage quickly" seeing two of the only stunned boys looking at him and the other with his eyes closed humming a song softly repeated a song he repeated the order in a shout "Hurry up!"

As soon as Mr. Jang came out slamming the door, Keon Hee realized what was really happening _'I thought the move would be tomorrow, we are moving right now and I haven't saved a garment' _he got up with a jump and ran to the closet in search of his clothes, his hyung came to the rescue throwing shirts and shoes that more than once could not catch and ended up impacting on his face, threw one by one all his belongings inside the suitcase, heard several crunches when he swatted everything in his desk into a backpack, he already imagined the disaster he would find after unpacking, but that was a problem for the Keon Hee of the future, he regretted not having followed the example of the boy.

Sitting on the bed Hwan Woong watched as the other two ran throughout the room.

"Woongie, can you please throw the shoe under your bed?" Keon Hee asked scattered on the floor trying to reach something under the closet.

Hwan Woong nodded, took the shoe and threw it at Keon Hee, who began to put it on quickly.

The door opened and a very thin boy with brown hair entered, all the activity in the room ceased, the boy leaned in a small bow.

"Good afternoon, my name is Son Dong Ju, I am a freshman and I was assigned to room 104 Is this?"

As the other two boys did not answer Geon Hak was forced to answer him.

"Good afternoon Dongju, I'm Kim Geonhak, nice to meet you, yes, you're in the right room"

'_How can he have that kind of face? Woongie will stop being the prince of the school thanks to this handsome boy' _Thought.

"I took a picture to the list," Dongju said, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and sliding a finger across the screen. "According to that you will be my roommate hyung"

He showed them the picture by handing him the cell phone.

"Oh how lucky, you don't have to change rooms," Keonhee sighed. "See you Hyung, nice to meet you Dongjunie"

"See you guys later" Said Hwan Woong.

Both left the room leaving their friend with a stranger, Geon Hak was baffled, he hoped somehow to have at least one of his friends as a roommate. 

After dragging his suitcases through the halls of almost the entire building Keon Hee found his room, he could not help looking at the names of his roommates, one was totally unknown but the other was quite familiar, it was Kang Hyun Gu, the boy had a reputation for being a troubled person in, he was afraid to make him lose his temper and get into trouble with his new roommate.

'Could it be that the others have arrived?'

'What if someone already occupied the upper bunk bed? I hate sleeping down'

'It's okay Lee Keon Hee, you can deal with this, you're going to make them your friends and this year is going to be great'

Full of determination and with more force than necessary, he opened the door listening to a gasp and a knock behind her, hurried into the room, finding a blonde sitting on the floor, his white shirt and jeans were covered with noodles.

'I did that?'

The blond raised his head to look at him, his eyes were open in surprise, and he winced as he looked at his ruined clothes.

'Hell, of course I did'

"Excuse me, excuse me, it wasn't my intention," He helped the boy get up and tried with clumsy hands to remove the noodles from him. "But why do you eat noodles inside the room?"

His stupid question would have irritated anyone, the boy had the right to be upset, anyone would be, but contrary to the scream he expected to receive he heard the faint sound of a laugh.

"Because I was hungry," replied the blond as he laughed, his huge smile made his eyes close completely making him look really adorable in the eyes of Keon Hee, who was infected by the other and laughed as well.

"Oh no," said Hyun Gu, looking puzzled and frowning at the scene before him. "I have a couple of idiots as roonmates"

"Lee Seo Ho, third year, class B," He held out his hand and Keon Hee doubted whether to take it because he wasn't used to it, but in the end he did.

"Lee Keon Hee, take good care of me hyung"

***

"Seriously? Kimchi ramen is also my favorite. Should we go eat it now?"

"Sure, I should compensate you for what happened with your ramen the other day, I invite"

He had been meeting Seo Ho for two days and Keon Hee could already say with certainty that they would be great friends, talking with the blond was too easy, there were no odious uncomfortable silences because they had so many tastes in common that they always found topics to discuss, there were even He discovered that the blond liked to sing as much as he did and promised to go to the karaoke together before the exams started, although not everything could be so simple, we all have a defect and Seo Ho was no exception.

It all started on Tuesday when the blond bought two soda cans and handed him one, Keon hee felt grateful since he was very thirsty, he planned to reward him later with an ice cream until he opened the can and the liquid shot out towards his face even getting into his nose. While trying to dry his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt he heard his partner's melodious laugh.

"You fell into the oldest joke in history." he said, still laughing. "That is because of my ramen"

"Seo Ho-yah, I can't believe you do this to me. I already paid you that ramen! Three times! I'm not going to buy you ice cream anymore!"

"Oh? You were going to buy me ice cream? Guni, forgive me~"

"Why are you throwing liquids on every time I see you?" Said Hyun as soon as he entered the room. "Oh, just clean that off the floor or throw you down the balcony"

"Guni, ice cream~" the oldest asked, inflating his cheeks in a pot.

"Clean it up!" Shouted Hyun Gu, making them both run in search of the mop.

_'I'll not forgive you easily Lee Seo Ho I'll get my revenge, you don't must play with the food'_


End file.
